<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【瑜昉】体重的麻烦 by LostSeason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179164">【瑜昉】体重的麻烦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSeason/pseuds/LostSeason'>LostSeason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSeason/pseuds/LostSeason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>漫长的防控期没有打乱黄景瑜先生的工作计划，但却打乱了他和爱人的人生进度。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>瑜昉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【瑜昉】体重的麻烦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写在开头 致尹昉：<br/>注意体重。人一胖，就会被写生子文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>黄景瑜抵着尹昉的后颈喘了好一会儿，这才伸手捞上来一只早就被两人激烈动作撞到地板上去的软枕，垫在尹昉身下。<br/>Alpha的结消退还需要一段时间，他得想办法让他的伴侣趴得舒服些。毕竟对方已经在忍耐结在体内肿胀膨大的疼痛感，总不好再因为姿势难受，又落个腰酸背痛。<br/>不过尹昉看起来倒不怎么痛苦。乖顺地眯眼趴好，乖顺地依他意思抬高屁股，再轻柔地落回垫子上。像被伺候得妥妥帖帖的大猫，连脚趾头都舒展自在。<br/>他是被操懒了。<br/>刚才那番性事来得突然，在黄景瑜匆匆到家、喷完免洗消毒液后毫无征兆的开始；酒精的味道挥发出来，丝丝掺进Alpha指尖淌溢的信息素里，害得他鼻子痒痒。可这些欢爱却进行得激烈又长久，归功于黄景瑜一如既往的好体力，或者还有什么旁的因素，导致Alpha心里憋着一股有如发泄般的狠劲。等被迫高潮到第三回，尹昉快叫不动了，也不想做了，可天性还使他无法停止。鼓圆丰满的臀瓣被一双手掐揉着向两旁分，其间遮隐的小孔暴露出来，那里已经被折磨得泛红，可怜至极，却仍然激切地吮吻黄景瑜贯在他体内的硬物，凿出来的爱液简直湿透了半边床单。<br/>潮热的吻在嘴角和下巴落下来，一点点蹭去他方才被撞得失神时淌出来的涎液。那是黄景瑜找回来一点点克制，用温存来安抚他。喘息的间隙里尹昉恍惚回忆起来，他的大忙人男朋友和他相聚了已经有些日子，明天得去其他城市拍戏。如今是特殊时期，剧组封闭管理，不能像之前似的忙里偷闲，怕又会好一阵子见不上面。<br/>Alpha的焦躁有了解释。像是在提前预支想念一样，尹昉沉默地纵许爱人今天的随心所欲。<br/>可是这真的太让人疲倦了，他又被抱着掉转过来，跪在床上抬起腰，迎合对方的攻势。Omega脆弱的腺体被支配者来回舔舐着，浓密的信息素包裹使人头脑发胀，使他的精神同肉体一起在欲望的浪里翻上翻下，终于被折腾到极限，高潮时只是全身紧绷发抖，基本射不出什么东西来。<br/>一直到他那隐秘柔嫩的蜜壶口被尺寸有些过分的肉棒顶开、塞住，Alpha开始在他体内凶狠地成结，将他钉在身下。这种不能逃脱也不能挣扎的感觉虽然不好，但起码标志着结束。尹昉含着黄景瑜的结，最后一点力气被榨干，反倒从胸口生出一种轻松和餍足来。</p><p>尹昉闭起眼歇息，享受黄景瑜体贴的按摩。才按了一会儿，突然从身后幽幽飘来一句抱怨：<br/>“出去拍戏就吃不到你做的好吃的了。”<br/>他趴在枕头上，看不见黄景瑜的表情，但能听见声音里的沮丧。<br/>尹昉笑了笑，懒得答话。<br/>好家伙，在家隔离的时间，这个人换着样地点菜，尹昉我要吃这个、尹昉我要吃那个，终于把体重吃上了一百八十斤。像达标等待出栏的小猪，连经纪人都打电话来警告他不准再纵容黄景瑜的胃。<br/>“小孟肯定要让我控制体重，吃白水煮青菜。”<br/>即将同伴侣分开两地的Alpha从刚才凶猛又霸道的性事中得到了些安慰，这会儿平静下来，露出他那有些孩子气的一面。他的按摩手法好像进步了点，尹昉被揉得安逸舒爽，埋在床垫里含含糊糊地回应：“挺好的，你乖乖吃草，省得他又来骂我。”<br/>“煮青菜不好吃，出门在外我最想的就是尹老师的小炖肉。”<br/>尹昉略略抬头侧脸，故意曲解道：“噢，不是想我，是想吃肉。”<br/>黄景瑜便也作弄他作为回敬，稍微一抬腰，紧紧相连处的挣动就让尹昉难受得倒抽气。他俯身在尹昉耳侧小声地：“想吃肉，更想吃你，满不满意？”<br/>“少来这套。”尹昉往他的脸颊上咬了一口，“等到出省不用隔离了，我去看你。”</p><p>黄景瑜进组后果然在经纪人的勒令下当起了兔子，每天水煮青菜伺候。虽然一吃就吃一大盆，可是没有油水，不顶饿。加上拍特种兵题材的戏常常需要运动，没有两天，尹昉给他喂出来的那些膘就消下去不少。<br/>晚上收工后和在家留守的男朋友视频，黄景瑜一边炫耀长回来的腹肌，一边委屈巴巴地报菜名：尹昉我好饿，我想吃小炖肉，炒排骨，海鱼海参海蛎子，烤鸡烤肉烤羊腿。<br/>他家尹小厨在手机对面低着头笑：“想吧，想吧。想想不会变胖。”<br/>黄景瑜捂着空空的胃袋，突然觉得受了冷落，旁边的心房好像也空空的：“你怎么不看我，我跟你视频呢尹昉，我还是不是你最爱的Alpha了？”<br/>尹昉敷衍地点头，眼睛依然没抬起来：“是啊，最爱你了。”<br/>黄景瑜恼火道：“那你在干嘛！”<br/>尹昉抬了抬手：“我在剥小龙虾。”<br/>黄景瑜：“…………”<br/>黄景瑜：“胖也胖在你身上！”</p><p>过了很久，季节从深冬换到了暖春，防控政策不像之前那么紧张。尹昉便找个由头，飞到了黄景瑜在拍戏的城市。<br/>虽说从前他们也经常策划到彼此的剧组探班，可像这种对方突然主动飞过来的情况不太常有，倒让黄景瑜有些意外。他安排车去接尹昉，刚好结束工作回酒店时碰头。<br/>电梯间没有别人，黄景瑜碰碰尹昉的肩膀：“想我了？”<br/>尹昉的表情藏在蓝色的医用口罩后面，眼神瞄着电梯电子屏跳动的红色数字：“有点。”<br/>黄景瑜在心里默算日期，了然道：“该到发情期了吧？”<br/>他的Omega却这才恍然大悟，仿佛之前都没有意识到这件事：“哦？是啊，哎，我都忘了。”<br/>黄景瑜一听就急了：“不是吧，又紊乱了？跟你说了少打抑制剂，那玩意儿对身体……”<br/>“我没打！”电梯门开了，尹昉拉着黄景瑜往出走，示意他说话小声，“我真的没打，最近又不用见人，我用那个干什么？”<br/>说的也是，他这些天基本都待在家里。<br/>黄景瑜心里还是疙疙瘩瘩的。尹昉过得太随性自由，他不得不帮忙操心伴侣的大事小情。此时总害怕是对方身体出了问题，盘算着明天到市区哪家医院做个检查。<br/>他担心时就会少话，两个人沉默着走回房间，直到关上门摘掉口罩，黄景瑜看着尹昉愣了一会儿，才重新犹犹豫豫地开口。<br/>他说：“尹昉，你是不是胖了？”</p><p>Alpha凭借体能优势把抗拒面对事实的Omega强行抱上了酒店的体重秤。<br/>真的胖了，胖的还不少。<br/>尹昉对着秤还在狡辩：“是衣服重吧？”<br/>黄景瑜被逗乐了：“都这么热了尹老师，衣服比之前轻很多了。说！背着我吃了多少顿夜宵！”<br/>尹昉有点着急：“可是我也不知道最近怎么回事，好像是比之前嘴馋了……都怪你天天打电话的时候报菜名！”<br/>“这怕什么，接下来咱俩一起吃水煮青菜，多好——”黄景瑜捏捏对方圆得已经快看不出下颌线的脸蛋，连哄带骗地把尹昉弄进了浴室，又弄上了床。<br/>运动一下可以减肥啊，黄景瑜这么说道。<br/>不过尹昉好像真没有什么发情的迹象，即便如此长的时间没能见面，完全暴露在Alpha的信息素里也没有让他失去控制力，反而十分享受被伴侣味道所裹挟的安全感。黄景瑜用手掌摩挲他腰侧新添上的软肉，让吻痕烙在舞者愈发丰满的腿根，逐渐从肉欲满足中获得愉快。可不知是不是太久没有亲近的缘故，他总感觉对方的样子有些说不出的异常。<br/>好像不是身材稍稍走样这样简单，尹昉的味道本该是淡而冷的，如今不知为何，似乎添上一些醇厚的、暖烘烘的甜味。<br/>信息素味道改变，发情期消失，体重上升。他不得不强迫自己再仔细想一想伴侣这些异常之间的关联，终于，得出一个最有可能的结论。<br/>“怎么停了？”尹昉手臂揽在他的脖子上，望过来的眼神迷迷蒙蒙，一脸情正浓时被打断的不解。<br/>“不做了，等明天去医院检查检查。”黄景瑜低头亲吻他家这个年纪虽然更大，却活得还像风一般的少年一样，一点不知道在乎身体的Omega，“你啊，你好好想想，是不是有宝宝了？”</p><p>第二天，到医院检查之后。<br/>昨天还开玩笑要让对方陪着吃水煮青菜的黄先生已经开始操心孕期营养餐的事，除此之外还有采买日用品、联系孕检医院、日常起居照料，什么都操心了一遍。毕竟在他的观念里，当好爸爸比什么都重要，恨不能工作都不干了，休假回家做全职丈夫。<br/>尹昉抓着检查单，还在消化自己肚子里已经开始有个小生命在发芽的事实，被表现得兴奋且焦虑的Alpha所感染，显得也有些激动。<br/>哎呀，看来长的这些肉，是没机会减下去了。<br/>“减什么减，”黄景瑜的眼睛亮亮的，隔着衣服轻轻爱抚尹昉尚看不出动静的小腹，口罩都没挡住脸上的喜色，“好好养着吧你就！”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>